Sacred One
by Faolin Ruadh
Summary: After the fall of Gannondorf and Zant, Link is living a fairly normal life on the edge of Lake Hylia.  Little does he know that his life is about to change in ways he never imagined possible.  [Post TP  Midna x Link]
1. Chapter 1

Sacred One

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my own characters. Everything else belongs to Nintendo.

Author's Note: Sorry this is short - I do have more written, but I'm waiting to post it to make sure people enjoy it thus far. Also, I tend to not finish stories if I don't get reviews... hint :P Also, please feel free to point out any errors in grammar, etc. If there's any major errors in my 'Zelda' knowledge, feel free to fill me in, but I probably won't change anything in the story. You see, I'm a newbie to the Zelda fanbase, so I don't know much. Just kinda making it up as I go along. Yup.

Link slowly opened one eye, as he inwardly cursed himself for forgetting to close the curtains on his bedroom window. Sunlight streamed through the window and gently warmed his face. He opened the other eye and looked up at the ceiling. He sighed - he had hoped to sleep in today, but the Goddesses obviously had other plans for him. Rising out of bed, he stretched, causing his back to crack in about five different places. With a quiet laugh, he decided that, if anything, he could at least make a conscious effort to exercise this morning. He hopped down a flight of stairs, gently landing on the ground room floor. He looked up, admiring his little cabin-like house. He had just declared it 'finished' about a week prior.

After the battle to save Hyrule from the evil clutches of Gannondorf and the corrupt Twilight King Zant, Princess Zelda had asked Link if there was anything he needed - something so that the Kingdom of Hyrule could thank him for his efforts. After a short time of recuperation and thought, Link had decided that it was time to leave Ordoron. He had requested that he be given a few acres of land near the edge of Lake Hylia. Zelda had gladly granted his wish - and then some. Just a month after the battle, Link found himself the proud owner of 100 acres of land on the edge of the Lake, and a years worth of food and ample building supplies so that he could "get back on his feet" - and he couldn't complain. No sir, things had worked out just fine, thanks to Zelda's generosity. He had beach front property, plenty of land on which to grow food, and he was still within a couple days ride of Ordoron, not to mention Castletown. He had everything he needed, he was still close to home, and yet was distanced enough to start a new chapter in his life.

He smiled as he thought of these things. He walked over to his little pot-bellied wood stove and stoked the fire, along with putting on a pot of water with which to make some tea. As the water heated, he prepared his mug with the proper spices and loose tea leaves while looking at the small window under which he had built his kitchen counter. His smile grew as he saw a small, longhaired black cat standing at the edge of the lake, perhaps in hopes of catching a fish for breakfast. It was the newest addition to his 'family', if you could even call it that.

Charcoal, or Coal, had sauntered onto what was then a hazardous work site while Link was starting to put in wood planks that would eventually be the floor of his new home. Only a month or two old at the time, Coal had become lost, and had decided that Link would make a good surrogate mother. Link had, at first, tried to ignore the little fluff ball, not really wanting to deal with the burden of caring for a small animal. But after two hours of listening to the kitten wail, Link decided that maybe taking care of the little thing wouldn't be so bad - and thus a new and interesting friendship was born. Coal had grown into a fine example of his species, albeit a bit on the small side. In the end, however, that ended up being in both Coal's and Link's favor. Coal was still small enough to fit into the coop, and did an excellent job of cleaning out the rats that liked to sneak inside and eat the eggs. That, along with the fact that Coal also seemed to have formed a deep friendship with Epona, made Link happy that he had decided to take the rascal in.

He looked out at the five goats he owned, as they grazed on the various grasses that grew in the area. He smiled when he thought of how he had required the beasts - a parting gift from Fado, the owner of Ordon Ranch back in Link's hometown.

Snapped out of his daydream by a whistling tea kettle, Link poured the hot water into his mug and waited for the tea to steep. Minutes later, he filtered the tea leaves out, and stepped outside onto his porch with the steaming brew in hand. He sat in the oversized rocking chair he had built, looking out over the surface of the lake, appreciating the way the waves distorted the sunlight and made rainbows on the water. He sighed in contentment, feeling truly relaxed for the first time in ages. Little was he to know that while he was settling down, events that would change his life forever were already unfolding.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note: So uh... yeah - I definitely got an overwhelming number of reviews (for me anyway) in like, less than two hours. So here's part two, lol! And I know the first part was short and didn't really lead to anything, but it's just kinda the way the cookie crumbled. Heh, sorry. Hope this part is better.

Sacred One - Chapter 2

In another, darker version of Link's own world, a woman wept as she laid upon a bed in a castle. What could only be called one of her worst nightmares was unfolding right before her eyes.

The judgement of the Elders had been made. Her child would be sent away. She would be unable to follow.

"Why?" She asked quietly, her red eyes peering up towards the heavens.

oooooo

Link was in the middle of tilling the rich soil that produced the most wonderful vegetables he had ever grown when chaos erupted in Lake Hylia. He lifted his head as he heard distant screams come from the other end of the lake. He narrowed his eyes and dashed into his home, abandoning the gardening tools for something a little more deadly. Racing out of his house with the Master Sword in hand, he whistled for Epona - the brave mare who had helped him win many a battle when Gannondorf attempted to take over Hyrule - and grabbed her reigns as she stopped in front of him. Hopping onto her back, he urged her into a trot before whooping and causing her to gallop forward with a great burst of speed.

Racing along the beach, Link wondered what could cause such a stir. His mind automatically snapped to distorted creatures of twilight and redead monsters. He urged Epona on as he thought of such grotesque enemies. Up ahead, he saw something startlingly familiar. "No..." he whispered as he slowed Epona to a full stop. He was almost unable to believe it, but there it was in the sky above Lake Hylia. A twilight portal - much like the ones Midna had used to transport him around the world when he was in wolf form - was swirling above the grasses on the edge of the lake. Curiosity and concern renewed, Link urged Epona on once more, fearing what he might find once he reached his destination.

The people who inhabited Lake Hylia watched the portal open above the shore in shock and fear. Many had run off as soon as they realized what it was, while others seemed rooted to the spot. Swirls of black and red emanated from the center of the portal, as small, confetti-like particles of black proceeded to sprinkle out towards the ground. As the particles coalesced, a child could be heard crying in the background, as anxious onlookers gasped and let out quiet shouts of fear. One man turned as he heard galloping off in the distance.

"Link!" He cried out, as the other onlookers turned to see the hero racing towards them.

Many people ran off as Link approached, knowing that the situation was bound to turn dangerous, and it would be unwise for them to get in the hero's way. For those who still stayed, Link shouted a firm warning.

"Leave! Now!" He urged the remaining onlookers, who began to scramble away. Link turned his attention back towards whatever was making it's way out of the portal, leaping off Epona, and gently hitting her rump to encourage her to run back home. "Go girl!" He shouted after her as she reared and turned towards home. Once again turning towards the portal, he gasped as he looked towards what had emerged. A Twili - dressed in an intricate black cloak, with the traditional Twili markings over both it and his skin. His red eyes bore into Link's blue ones.

"Lower your weapon, Hero. I have no quarrel with you." The Twili male spoke, his voice deep and commanding.

"Then what brings you here?" Link asked with a hint of sarcasm, unwilling to lower the Master Sword.

The Twili snorted and seemed to roll his eyes. "This." He said, holding out a small bundle to Link.

Link lifted an eyebrow, slowing approaching the item in question. When he neared, he leaned over to peer at the bundle. He let out a gasp as his sword clattered to the ground. "What?! How?!"

The Twili snorted once again. "I think you know the answer to both those questions, boy."


	3. Chapter 3

Authors Note: Hello all! Here's chapter three! I know, I know... the story's still a bit on the slow side - but that's the way the cookie crumbled. Eh - I don't know how y'all will like the little twist about the kid, but I thought it would at least make things more interesting.

Back at Link's house, the Hero sat at the table with the Twili man, listening to him talk as Link proceeded to stare at the table. His finger traced a knot in the wood repeatedly, as he let what the stranger was telling him sink in.

"So, you see, it was either this... or it would have to die." Said the Twili, his face void of emotion.

Link looked up, a glare on his face. "And what did Midna have to say about this?" He demanded, his voice like venom.

The Twili thought for a moment, perhaps on how to best answer the question at hand. "She... accepted our final judgement. She knew it was either this or her child's death."

Link looked back at the table, still glaring. The Twili man continued on.

"Hero, if the child had stayed in Twilight, Princess Midna would have shamed the kingdom! You must understand that this was the only possible solution! If you don't take the child, we'll have no choice but to-" The Twili was cut off by an enraged Link.

"I would never abandon my kin!" Link spat, slamming his fist onto the table. "I would also never pass judgment on a child and it's mother just because it is not of royal blood!"

"Foolish boy!" The Twili spat back, quickly standing up, sending his chair flying backward. "You miss the point! Not only is the child not of royal blood, but it is also half Hylian! Half light-dweller! That is where the issue truly lies!" He shouted, pointing a finger at Link. "Your people _imprisoned_ us!" He hissed. "Not even the most tolerant of Twili would let a Princess rule if she was stupid enough to -"

"What did you just call Midna!?" Link shouted back, now also standing to face the Twili.

The Twili man stood silently, looking at the boy in front of him. The rage in the young man's face was somewhat comforting. "Well... at least I know where your loyalties lie, Hero. I think I can safely tell the princess that her child will be loved and well cared for, yes?"

Link glared at him. "Of course she will." He said, the glare still strong on his features. Sighing, he fell unceremoniously back into his chair, running a hand over his face. "Moving on from why the child must stay here... why does she appear so..."

"Different?" The Twili finished, nodding as he retrieved his chair, proceeding to sit back down at the table as well. "We're not entirely sure. From what we can tell, it's because the child was born in Twilight. I was hoping that she would morph upon her exposure to the light world, but apparently not. We even consulted the Sages on the matter before-"

"The Sages?" Link asked incredulously. "What interest would the Sages have in this matter?"

The Twili rolled his eyes. "Really, Hero - how do you think the child and I were able to travel to this realm? Was the Twilight Mirror not destroyed by the princess before she left this world?"

Link looked down at the table, feeling a bit sheepish. "Sorry - continue."

The Twili nodded. "In all honesty, your question was not all that foolish - why did the Sages decide to help us? I could not fathom an answer - I'm sure they did not just transport the child here out of the kindness of their hearts. The Sages rarely do anything without a deeper meaning. Perhaps you should take comfort in that, boy."

Link let out a quiet sigh. "Perhaps..." He said quietly, the gravity of the entire situation finally hitting him full force.

The Twili sat quietly for a few moments. Suddenly, a shrill cry was heard from beyond the small kitchen. He let a small smile grace his face as he looked at a panicked Link. "Well, Hero - I think someone wants your attention." He slowly got up as Link remained sitting, in both a state of panic and despair. "And I must go. I will give her highness your greeting, yes?"

At the mention of Midna, Link looked up at the Twili. "And... would you tell her I still love her?"

"Of course."

"And..." Link thought, when a thought suddenly snapped him out of his depression. "Her name! I don't even know her name!"

The Twili cocked his head to the side. "She doesn't have one. We removed her from Midna's care minutes after her birth. We did not permit the princess to name her for we didn't want her to become more attached than she needed to." He explained.

Link felt his anger once again come to the surface. What monsters these Twili 'Elders' were to take the child away so soon! His anger quickly subsided, however, when the child began to cry again with vigor. Panic renewed, Link leapt up from his chair and dashed towards the child, who, for lack of a better spot, was wrapped in a blanket and placed in a large wooden bowl on the kitchen counter. He looked at her, a slight smile forming on his face, and ran his hand over her small head. "Quiet, now. I'm here... daddy's here." He cooed, gently lifting her out of the bowl, the blanket falling away. Her beautiful golden-red hair from her mother's side was indeed beautiful, but any stranger would have noticed something odd about it. Mainly the fact that the soft hair covered her entire body. Upon closer inspection, one would notice that her body build was not that of a normal Hylian, either. She seemed to have a long tail-like appendage attached to the base of her spine, and her legs were like those of an animal - and yet, strangely different. The most noticeable difference, however, came when she turned her small head, trying to look at her surroundings. She had the face of a wolf, coupled with the clear blue eyes of her father. Link did not seem to care - no matter how different, this was his little girl, and somehow, despite the strange half wolf, half humanoid appearance, he knew it the moment he saw her in the Twili's arms. He smiled as he looked at the wolf-child, her furred hand gently grasping his finger, and then looked up at the Twili.

The Twili smiled back at the young man, truly comforted that the half-breed girl would be looked after well. "You'll make a fine father, Hero." He said quietly, his opinion of the boy much higher than when he had first learned of him. As Link just stared back quietly, the Twili nodded. "And I really must go back. I'm sure the Sages did not intend for me to stay this long."

Link nodded slowly, turning his attention back to the child. "Thank-you... for bringing her here." He said softly, staring at his daughter. "And if you could... can you tell Midna that I've named our daughter?"

The Twili looked at Link with interest. "Of course - and what name would that be?"

"Sandhya. Her name is Sandhya."


	4. Chapter 4

Here's the fourth chapter of the story. Thanks so much for the kind reviews and constructive criticism. Thanks to one of the reviewers, an error in the naming of Link's kid was caught. Her name has officially been changed from Farore to Sandhya. Thanks so much for catching that! Now, on with the show! And remember, I love and read your reviews!

Hours had passed since the Twili visitor had left the vicinity of Lake Hylia, and Link had still not emerged from his home. The people who lived nearby were curious as to what had happened, but respected the hero enough to give him time alone. A few villagers would walk by his house once in a while, some to make sure he was okay and moving around, and others attempting to get a glimpse of the bundled child that the Twili had handed over. Rumors had run rampant through the town at the arrival of the baby - many of which were actually true. A messenger had been sent to Castletown to alert the kingdom that the Twili had once again entered the light realm, and to let the Princess know that something had happened between Link and the visitor.

Crickets chirped as night fell on the lake, and Link still was unable to snap out of his shocked state. A little while after the Twili had left, everything that had happened finally hit him - hard. It had been many years since he had wept, but today broke the trend. He had coddled his child with tears streaming down his face, remembering how it all had happened.

_ i "Link." Midna said, grinning. "Seriously, you need to say something."_

_Link had stood there, just staring at how beautiful Midna was. He finally shook his head, wiping the stupid grin off his face. "Midna... you're... you're... wow."_

_Midna giggled, spinning around in a circle. "I know - not what you were expecting, huh?"_

_Link just chuckled, bowing his head slightly as he shook it. "No."_

_Midna laughed at how shy Link was being. "C'mon you! Don't act so shy!" She smiled, lightly punching him on the shoulder. _

_"Boys and girls..." Came a voice from the far side of the hill. It was Princess Zelda, grinning widely. "Can't we behave, now?"_

_"Behaving is for sissies." Midna stated simply, moving toward the Princess and embracing her in a heartfelt hug. "We did it."_

_"Yes, we did." Zelda said, stepping back and smiling. Turning toward Link, her smile faded. "Link... we owe you so much-"_

_Link smiled kindly, cutting her off. "Forgive my interruption, Princess - but I am owed nothing. It may be your kingdom, but it's also my home. Regardless of what your wishes were, I would have gladly given my life to protect it." He said, bowing._

_Zelda shook her head in disbelief. "Chosen Hero... it is no wonder the Goddesses chose you for this duty. I don't think I've ever met one so honorable in my lifetime. You are more than worthy to bear the Triforce of Courage on your hand."_

_Link smiled shyly, not used to such praise. "Thank-you." He said softly._

_Midna smiled, looking at Link. "Yeah - I guess he's kinda special, huh?" She joked, wrapping an arm around his shoulders. _

_Zelda just smiled at the pair. "Understatement of a lifetime, Princess. Come - let us go into Castletown and see if we can't get some sort of grand dinner for our hero." _

_oooooooo_

_Despite the large explosion that had seemingly wiped out Hyrule Castle, the damage wasn't nearly as bad as Link had first thought. Much of the interior was damaged, but the structural integrity of the building held strong. With just a couple of hours of hard work from Zelda's servants and some of the more crafty guards, the castle interior had been partially restored - at least, restored enough to hold a grand celebration, and clean out sleeping quarters for Zelda and her honored guests._

"_You have some wonderful cooks, Zelda." Midna complimented the princess, as the three headed to their sleeping quarters, respectively._

_"It was wonderful - thank-you for that." Link added, truly happy after the dinner. It seemed like it had been years since he had a real meal. _

_"You two are more than welcome - thanks for sticking around as long as you did. I'm surprised you didn't just go to bed after the meal - you two must be exhausted." Zelda smiled._

_Link and Midna both nodded. "We wouldn't have left you there alone to deal with the masses." Midna said with a grin. "Besides, we know the real reason they were there - they just wanted to get a glimpse of the handsome hero that saved them." Minda grinned wickedly. "Did you see some of the young women in there, Link? I can just imagine what they would have wanted to do with you tonight. I bet they-"_

_Link quickly cut her off, blushing like mad. "Thank-you Midna. I think I get it." He said, looking away._

_"Oh! I forgot - the Chosen Hero is a bit shy on the subject of-"_

_"Midna!" Link shouted, a panic stricken look on his face. "I've had enough trauma today - can't we give it a rest?" He asked, pleading._

_Midna rolled her eyes. "Fine, fine." She smiled, gently patting Link's shoulder. "I'm just teasing." She added, a little more softly this time._

_Link smiled back. "I know. It's just... it's been a long day." Link sighed._

_Zelda looked at the pair, smiling. "It has indeed. And I'm going to take my leave of you two, if you don't mind." At the synchronous shaking of their heads, Zelda turned away. "Good-night - I shall see both of you tomorrow." She said, walking to her quarters._

_"Good-night, Princess." Link said, turning back toward Midna. "Well, I think I'm going to go to bed as well. We've got a long day tomorrow." He sighed, looking a bit disappointed. "Must we really go all the way back to the Arbiter's Grounds to check on the mirror? Can't it wait another day?" He asked._

_Midna turned away, clearing her throat before she spoke. "No... no, we have to check on it tomorrow. Make sure no baddies can get through anymore. You know the drill." She said, turning back to the hero and forcing a smile._

_"Yeah... I know the drill." Link smiled back, missing the strain in her voice. "Would you like me to walk you to your room?" He asked, holding out an arm to Midna._

_Midna grinned, her mood suddenly improved, interlocking her arm with Link's. "I would love that." _

_They proceeded to walk the halls in silence; Midna deep in thought, and Link completely oblivious to it due to his fatigue. Midna had to turn her head to the side a couple of times for fear that Link may see her unshed tears. Still oblivious to Midna's mood, Link gently slipped his arm from hers upon reaching her quarters. "Well... here we are." He said softly, gently opening her door for her._

_"Yeah." Midna said softly. _

_Link stood there for a moment, unsure of what to say. "Um... I guess I'll... yeah." He said, turning away and leaving Midna at the door._

_"Link!" Midna called after him. He turned towards her, and with a smile, she asked "Would you like a cup of tea before bed?"_

_Link smiled back, his fatigue leaving him momentarily. "Sure. I'd like that." _

_oooooooo_

_The two had laughed as they drank their tea, recounting all the adventures they had together. Despite the gravity surrounding them, they realized that fighting off evil together had been quite fun. _

_"I still remember the look on your face when you realized that Armogohma was nothing more than this little spider in a giant body. It was the best facial expression ever!" Midna laughed, almost spilling her tea._

_Link chuckled. "Well, come on! I mean, seriously! Not only was Armogohma a little twerp, but it also didn't die when I thought it did. It was like, 'What the hell!?' " He laughed._

_"I know, I know! And remember Yeta? That was-"_

_"SO FREAKY! Holy crap, Midna, I thought I had just taken some sort of drug!" He grinned, finishing off his third cup of tea that evening. "I know she wants me to sled with her down Snowpeak at some point, but I just can't get that image out of my head!"_

_Midna giggled. "What - wittle Link 'fwaid of a big fuzzy lady?" She mocked him with a grin._

_"Hey! You're telling me you'd be willing to spend time with her after that!?" He laughed. After a couple of minutes of content silence, he spoke up again. "I guess we had some pretty good times despite it all, huh?"_

_Midna smiled back softly. "Yeah, I guess we did." _

_Link nodded, and then stifled a yawn. "Well, I think that's my cue. I'd better head off to bed." He said, slowly getting up. His eyes grew wide as Minda suddenly gripped his arm._

_Midna looked up at him, tears forming in her eyes. "Please..." She said softly, her voice cracking. "Don't leave me."_

_Link stood there, looking down at her in complete shock. "Midna? What-" he started, but was interrupted by her soft voice._

_"Link... I think... I think I..." She stumbled, still looking up at him. She suddenly got up from her seat and stared at him face to face. She gently brought a hand up and cupped his cheek. "I love you, Link."_

_Link stood there in silence, unable to move. Finally, he choked out "Midna... this... I..."_

_Midna suddenly widened her eyes, realizing what she had done. Embarrassed beyond words, and petrified that she had just managed to lose Link as one of her closest and dearest friends, she blurted out, "Oh my God! Link! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean... I - oh Gods!" She said, falling back into her chair, covering her face with her hands and sobbing._

_Link looked down at her, his eyes still wide as he processed what had just happened. Midna... loves me? But how... He slowly stumbled back as though he had been struck with an arrow. He slowly found his way back to the chair he had been sitting in, and slowly sat back down. He shakily ran his hand through his hair as he thought of what to do. "Midna..." He started, looking down at the floor. "Midna..."_

_"Link, go." She finally said. "Forget what I just said." She said, her voice cold._

_"Midna - " Link looked at her, his eyes pained._

_"Go!" She demanded, quickly getting up from her seat and proceeding to go to the bedroom in her quarters._

_Link looked up as she walked away. He looked back at the floor, shaken and confused. As he heard the door to her bedroom slam shut, he began to think. He thought about when he had first met her, how he had hated her, how that hate had grown into a friendship, and how that friendship had grown..._

_With a shocked expression, Link came to the realization that he refused to acknowledge before. Slowly getting up from his seat, he walked towards her bedroom. Standing at the door for a moment, he slowly raised his hand and knocked. After what seemed an eternity, Midna had slowly cracked the door. She had removed her crown and cloak, wearing only a black nightgown-like garb. She looked at the floor, refusing to look at Link. "I thought I told you - " She was interrupted as link enveloped her in an embrace like no other. He then slowly placed a finger under her chin, raising her head up to look him in the eyes. "Link?" She asked shakily. _

_The multiple questions in her simple statement were answered as Link captured her lips with his. Stopping for air, Link and Midna looked deeply into each others eyes, as though a conversation were being carried out on a telepathic level. Finally, Link kissed her once more, but gently, as he led them both into her bedroom, intent on showing just how much he loved her too._

_ooooooo_

Link snapped out of his reverie as Sandhya shifted in his arms. He looked down at the little wolf-girl, and smiled sadly. The night that he and Midna had created her would be the last night they would intimately share with each other.

"And they said shadow and light couldn't mix, huh?" He said with a sniffle, looking down Sandhya. "Shows how much they know." He mumbled. Sighing, he looked out the window, and saw Coal sitting on the sill, probably waiting to be let inside. With a small smile, Link shook his head. Opening the window, the cat bounded inside and promptly curled up next to the potbellied stove, oblivious as to the drama that was unfolding with his owner. Link looked down at the cat wishing, for a moment, that he life was as simple as Coal's. But he knew that the day he was born with the Triforce on his hand that his life would be anything but. He had grown to accept this, and for a while had honestly felt that he was prepared for anything that life decided to throw his way. It was with Sandhya's arrival that he realized how incredibly wrong he was. He was not prepared in any way shape or form to deal with a child, and knew that he would need help. Sighing, he set his child back into the large wooden bowl with blankets, and started to quietly pack a knapsack with provisions for a short road trip. Finding the old baby bottle he had used to nurse Coal when he was just a kitten, Link cleaned it out and filled it with warm goats milk, and filled one of his own bottles with extra for the remainder of the trip. He dressed in his traditional green garb and then looked at the baby, not knowing how to prepare her for a trip. Using his best guesses and some common sense, Link started to pack things he may need for her along the way. Finally, creating a simple sling out of a bed sheet, he placed Sandhya inside so that she was nestled in front of his chest. Grabbing his knapsack, he looked over at Coal. "You keep things under control, okay?" Coal just stared back and yawned. Link chuckled. "Whatever - I'll be back in a couple of days. The window's open for you." He told the cat, believing that perhaps he could understand. Leaving the house, he locked the door. He breathed in the night air deeply, feeling slightly refreshed.

Epona sauntered over towards him, curious as to what he had been doing all day. With a quiet snort and a bob of her large head, Epona greeted him, and gently nuzzled his face. She then sniffed the child hanging from his chest with interest. With another snort, she looked at Link as if to say "What did you _do_?"

Link rolled his eyes, walking to Epona's side and saddling her before mounting her. "Don't judge - just go." He said to her, urging her on with a quiet whoop.

And the townspeople watched as Link left the Lake Hylia area for Castletown.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Sorry it has taken so long to update - things have been hectic, and the story has been put on the back-burner. I still intend to make updates, but it will be a while in-between. I would really appreciate some feedback on this chapter - I fear that my writing quality is quickly degrading, since the story is not coming as easily to me as it once did. Also, I've received a couple of feedbacks regarding confusion on the appearance of Link's child (which I apologize for - my writing, initially, was not clear at all as to how she was supposed to look - it has since been fixed). Sandhya is a wolf-humanoid hybrid, very much like a werewolf. If you want a clearer idea of what I'm picturing in my deranged head, I suggest you 'google' Goldenwolfen - it will lead you to a site which features the art of Christy Grandjean, and it is absolutely fantastic! She's a fantastic artist and her site has a lot of anthro wolf art - when I picture Sandhya I often picture something along the lines of what she's drawn - no single artwork in particular, however.

That being said, on with the story - and please feel free to pass on some constructive criticism my way - many people here have, and I often make changes based on what I'm told - at the very least, I'll e-mail you back with explanations as to why I did what I did.

ooooooooo

Zelda had been in her study when one of her servants came to her. "M'lady" The young woman said quietly as she bowed. "The guards have asked me to let you know that the Chosen Hero is here to see you."

Zelda looked up, confusion apparent on her face. "He just arrived? Why, it's almost midnight!" She exclaimed with worry.

"I know, m'lady. I'm afraid I don't have anymore details for you, however. All I've been told is that he's here." She explained, still bowing.

Zelda quickly got up from her chair and put a cloak on over her nightgown. "Thank-you Lena. That will be all." She said to the servant, who proceeded to leave. Grabbing a lantern, Zelda set foot out into the dark hallway, and quickly headed to the main floor of the castle.

ooooooooo

Link sat in the grand entryway quietly, half asleep. The sound of crackling fire from the fireplace, along with the darkness of the room comforted him, allowing him to relax for the first time in days. The guard had been surprised at his arrival, but had none the less promised to alert Zelda to his presence. And so Link waited. It seemed like a lifetime had passed, but about 20 minutes after he had arrived he could hear voices echoing outside of the entryway. He smiled slightly as he heard the voices near the far door, and finally he heard Zelda thank the guard as she opened the door and entered. She looked toward him with a worried expression.

"Chosen Hero - is all not well? What brings you here at this hour?" She asked, hurrying over to meet him.

Link smiled, bowing slightly. "Greetings, Princess. And I am fine." He said, straightening up to look at her. "But I'm afraid I may need your assistance once more." He said quietly, looking away shyly.

"Anything for you, Link." Zelda smiled. "Please - how can I help you?"

Link smiled and then looked at the bundle in his arms, wondering how to proceed. "Well..." He started.

Zelda had noticed his hesitation, and then following his eyes, looked at the bundle he held as well. "Link..." she said slowly. "What is that?"

Link once again looked away, an embarrassed expression on his face. Instead of answering, he gently lifted the blankets to give Zelda a clear look at the child he had been concealing.

"Link! What in the name of the Goddesses is that!?" Zelda exclaimed, surprised at the creature he held. Looking at Link, she realized that she had offended him.

"_That_," He said coldly. "Is my daughter."

Zelda brought a shaky hand to cover her mouth. "Oh my..." She slowly shook her head. "How - who?" She asked quietly, gently brushing the cheek of the child in his arms with the back of her hand.

Link sighed. "I'd rather not discuss the 'how', but her mother is Midna." He said, a tinge of sadness in his voice.

Zelda looked up at him quickly, shocked. "Midna?!" She blurted out. Looking back at the baby and then back at Link, she again slowly shook her head in disbelief. "But... that's not possible..." She trailed off.

"Well, I'm afraid I have to disagree." Link said, slightly annoyed with the princess. "Obviously, it _is_ possible."

Zelda stood silently for a few moments. Finally, after a few moments, she let out a quiet sigh. "I apologize for my reaction - but your revelation was quiet startling there." She said with a small smile. Link simply raised an eyebrow, un-amused. Biting her lip in thought, she continued on after a moment. "Look - it's obvious that we've gotten off on the wrong foot tonight - how about I have one of the servants prepare a room for you and..." Her voice trailed off as she looked at Link, waiting for him to answer her unsaid question.

Link finally cracked a small smile. "Sandhya." He said, a hint of fatherly pride in his voice.

Zelda smiled. "What a lovely name... Sandhya." She whispered, letting it roll over her tongue. "Anyway, I'll have the servants prepare a room for you and Sandhya, and we'll continue the conversation tomorrow over breakfast, yes?"

Link nodded. "That would be excellent." He said with a smile, which promptly faded as he proceeded to look at the ground. "And thank-you - I'm sorry for my behavior earlier."

"Posh!" Zelda grinned, gently placing a hand on Link's shoulder. "You've had a long journey, and had to care for a newborn the entire time as well. I'm willing to chalk it up to over-tiredness."

Link slowly looked up, smiling back at the Princess. "Your kindness knows no bounds." He said, nodding to her respectfully.

"Think nothing of it." She smiled, brushing the comment off. "As I said - we people of Hyrule owe you more that you can possibly imagine. This is the very least I can do, and I look forward to providing any assistance you'll need in the future."

"Thank-you." Link said quietly, a gentle smile on his face as the Princess rushed off to fetch a servant.

oooooooooo

After a most wonderful breakfast and listening to how Sandhya had recently entered Links life, Zelda got to work on things that Link would need in order to raise a child. Although she had offered to pay for a full time nanny, Link declined the offer, feeling that someone taking care of Sandhya full time would confuse the girl in the future, not to mention the potential for him to become a poor father. Instead, they settled on a nanny coming in once a week to answer any questions he had and to give him a short break from watching her.

Epona snorted as Link patted her neck one last time, after checking that all the supplies Zelda had provided were secured onto her back. Link sighed - there was only one thing that bothered him now, and he had no idea how to deal with it. Turning to Zelda, he smiled.

"Thank-you - for everything." He said quietly, truly thankful for all her help.

Zelda smiled and nodded. "It was nothing, Link." Her smile fading, she stated the obvious. "But something still troubles you. What is it?" She asked softly, laying a hand on his shoulder.

Link looked towards the ground, taking a breath before beginning. "I worry, Princess." He looked at her now, his eyes sad. "I worry for my daughter. She is, rather obviously, not like other children." He said, looking towards his daughter, who lie asleep in a cradle that was secured to Epona's saddle. "How do I deal with people who fear those who are different?" He asked, turning back to Zelda, his eyes pleading.

Zelda was taken aback for a moment. She had not even thought of that detail - and how foolish it was of her! She remembered her own reaction to seeing Sandhya for the first time. She was afraid of this 'creature' that Link held in his arms. It wasn't until she heard his explination that she had been calmed... but that was because she knew this man. With a sigh, she met his gaze, her face stern. "I'm not going to lie to you, Link. Her life will not be easy. You're right - people will fear her, and the other children will most likely ostracize her. Honestly, I don't know what to say." She said softly, looking at the Hero with sadness in her eyes.

Link nodded, turning away. "I know - it's just..." Looking up to the heavens, he continued. "She never asked for this. To look like she does. Why must she pay for my mistakes?"

Zelda stood silently for a moment, before frowning at Link. "Link - listen to me. No matter what, never blame yourself for this. Falling in love with Midna and then siring her child was not a mistake. This was something the goddesses intended - that's the only way Sandhya would ever be able to come into being. Think about it - even the Sages took interest in your daughter! None of this was a mistake in any way, shape, or form. You must believe this." Zelda said sternly.

Link looked back at Zelda, unconvinced. "But - "

Zelda smiled, cupping Link's cheek. "No 'buts', hero." She said softly. "The goddesses have something special planned for that little girl - and you're going to help her. This is what I believe, and so should you. Have faith, Link."

Link stood silently for a moment, going over Zeldas words. Finally, he smiled back. "Your wisdom is comforting, Princess. Thank-you." He said, as Zelda embraced him in a gentle hug.

"No - thank-you, Link. For all that you've done - and all you're about to do. Now go home, get some rest." She said, pulling away from the young man. "I'll be sending the nanny over later this week - and don't worry - I'll tell her what to expect." She said with a smile.

Link nodded, taking Epona's reigns in his hands. "Take care, Princess Zelda." He smiled, as he turned and led Epona away.

Zelda smiled as she watched Link's retreating form. "Have faith, dear Hero." She whispered, silently praying to the Goddesses on his behalf.

ooooooooooo

Five years later...

Link smiled to himself as he tilled the soil in his garden - spring had arrived at Lake Hylia, and it was beautiful. Spring ephemerals were blooming everywhere, and the scent of wet grass and mud was rich in the air. He continued to till, until he heard something off in the distance. He looked up, grinning at what he saw.

Epona was snorting and prancing about as his daughter ran after her. Every time his daughter got close to the mare Epona would turn and gently nudge his daughter off course before prancing off again, his daughter squealing with delight as she continued pursuit. Sandhya was five now, and was just as precocious as he had been at her age. Nothing seemed impossible to her, and she could always find something to keep herself busy with - even if it was harassing poor Epona. With a shake of his head, link leaned on the hoe he was using to flip the soil and called out to the little girl.

"Sandhya! I think Epona needs some rest! Want to help me with the garden?" He asked, hoping to entice the little girl with the prospect of doing something he was doing. That was the beauty of young children - no matter what their parents were up to, if they could do that too, they would be as amused as if they were playing hide-and-seek.

Sandhya looked towards her father, a toothy grin forming on her wolfish face. With all the speed she could muster, she raced towards her father, her golden-red fur billowing in the wind. Blue eyes sparkling with delight, she slowed as she approached Link, her arms stretched out, hands making little grasping motions towards the hoe. "Gimmie! I wanna try!" She declared, wagging her tail behind her.

"Slow down, kiddo - you get the smaller tools." Link grinned, handing her a small trowel and a little cloth bag full of seeds. "Think you can handle planting the squash? It's a very important task... if you think it's too hard, that's okay - I'll help you. This is kind of a 'big person' job." He said, his face turning serious.

Sandhya looked back at her father, puffing out her chest in an attempt to make herself look bigger. "I can do it! I'm a big kid!" She declared as her father laughed.

"Yes you are." He said, ruffling the hair on her head. "Why don't you start down at the other end and work your way towards me. I already turned the soil over there so all you have to do is make a little hole and put the seed in. Want me to show you how?" He asked.

Sandhya shook her head. "Naw - I remember you doing it last year, daddy - I can do this all by myself!" She grinned.

Link nodded as his face took on a serious tone once again. "Then hop to it, master squash planter!"

With a grin and a nod, Sandhya waltzed over to the other end of the garden and carefully started planting. Link smiled with fatherly pride as he watched her concentrate on making the holes perfect for the seeds, and then carefully placing them inside before covering them up with soil. He sighed quietly, wondering where the past five years had gone. So much had changed in that time - he became a father, Princess Zelda was now Queen Zelda after taking a neighboring prince as her husband, and she had had a child - a prince by the name of Koit. The questions about his own child's heritage had wained, especially with Zelda's assistance. He was once again welcomed in Ordon, since for a time he was shunned for having a child out of wedlock - and a strange one at that. He smiled as he thought of how life for him was slowly gaining a hint of normalcy. Granted, he was a single father with a very unique child, but considering all the hardships, things were going quite well, and he thanked the Goddesses for that.

Before he realized it, Sandhya had finished her task and was standing before him once again, her tail wagging as she tugged on his shirt. "Did I do good, daddy? Did I?" She asked, her eyes shining with excitement.

With a smiled, Link nodded. "You did wonderfully, Sandhya. How about we call it a day and get something to eat, huh?" He asked, his smile growing wider as Sandhya beamed back at him.

"Yeah!" She shouted, bounding off towards the small house.

Link looked at her as she ran towards home, and grinned. Yes - things were going quite well considering. "I'll be right in Sandhya - I have to feed Epona! How about you start setting the table?" He shouted towards her, smiling as she eagerly nodded back and dashed inside the house, out of his sight. With a grin, he took out the horse whistle he had recieved so long ago, and played a sweet, soft melody on it. He smiled as Epona came dashing towards him, bobbing her head in greeting. "There's my girl - ready for some chow?" He asked as he patted her neck. With a smile, he walked off towards the barn, Epona following closely behind.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I apologize in advance for the delay in getting this up - I've been very busy as of late. Eh. Anyway, I want to thank everyone who took the time to review this story - you've really helped in getting me back on track. I'm also pleased that everyone seems to find this relatively steady, despite my certainty that the story is beginning to flake apart. Hopefully that's just me. Anyway, keep reading and reviewing - each and every one of you are my Chosen Heroes! dies at the cheesiness

ooooooooooo

After a filling dinner of pumpkin soup and freshly made bread, Link and Sandhya were sitting together at the edge of Lake Hylia, watching the sun slowly set. Ever since Sandhya had been living with Link, she had an attraction to the twilight hour of the day. Even now, she enjoyed twilight, even though she had no idea as to why she would be attracted to it so. Link didn't feel that it was pertinent for her to know in just her fifth year of living - so for now, she just knew that the liked twilight, and that was that.

"Daddy?" Sandhya asked quietly, breaking the silence she and her father were sharing.

"Yes?" Link replied, looking off into the distance as the sun continued to set.

"Can we go into Castletown one day?" She asked innocently, her blue eyes wide - she had heard the stories from her nanny when she was young, and had not yet forgotten the tales of the great city surrounding Hyrule Castle.

Link smiled, still looking off towards the sunset. "One day, maybe. If you're good."

Sandhya grinned, turning to look towards the setting sun once more. "I'll be good, daddy - I promise." She said with determination.

Link turned to look at his daughter, a gentle smile warming his features. He knew that she would indeed be 'good' - she already developed manners well beyond others her age, and, like him, was not one to break a promise. For something so young, she had a sense of honor that could not be matched. This pleased Link, not only because it made it a heck of a lot easier to raise her, but it also served as a very prominent reminder to him that, despite her looks, this was his little girl. Shaking his head with a grin, he turned back to the horizon, watching the twilight hour approach. As the sun dipped below the horizon, the purple and orange hues overtook the sky, and a warm, gentle breeze came across the lake. Link turned back towards his daughter, watching with awe as she closed her eyes, letting the twilight wash over her. The strange white patterns in her fur seemed to glow in the thinning rays of sunlight, and for a moment, Link saw not a creature of the light, but a creature of the twilight sitting there. However, as soon as it had begun, it ended - the wind turned chilly, and the purples, pinks, and oranges that marked the twilight hour had faded to darkness. Sandhya opened her eyes once more, blinking as she looked at the fading line of the horizon.

"Daddy?" She said quietly, turning to look at her father.

"Yes?" Link asked, looking back at her.

"I wish twilight would last longer." She said simply, turning back towards where the sun had set.

Link sighed, sadness almost overwhelming him. "You and me both, pumpkin. You and me both."

ooooooooooo

When Link woke up early the next morning, unable to explain the feeling of dread that seemed to wash over him. Confused, he looked around his room - hoping to find something amiss that would explain his feelings of panic. Satisfied that everything looked in order, and he slowly got up out of bed. He made his way out into the kitchen, surprised to find that the main door to the house was left ajar. Panic renewed, he slowly crept back into his room, grabbing the Master Sword, which he kept at his bed side. He crept through the house barefoot, making as little noise as possible. _"What is going on here?" _he thought to himself. He had not heard Sandhya awaken, and even so, she was responsible enough to not leave the door open if she went outside. _"Wait - Sandhya!"_ his mind shouted, suddenly remembering that she could be the one in danger. He quickly made his way to her room, a cat-like stealth emanating from him. He heart nearly stopped when he saw her bedroom door ajar as well. _"Goddesses, let her be safe..." _He prayed, peeking into her room via the door crack. With a feral snarl, Link leapt into the room, sword drawn in response to what he had seen. There was a hooded stranger hovering over his daughter, and although Link could not tell what they were doing, whoever it was wasn't going to be doing it much longer. With a crash, Link slammed the stranger to the floor, flipping them over on their back and holding the Master Sword to their neck.

As Sandhya started screaming at the sudden scare, Link stared at the stranger who had entered his house, confusion and shock written all over his face. "Ilia?!"

ooooooooooo

After calming his daughter down, and assuring her that everything was going to be alright, Link and Ilia had stepped outside onto the porch of the small house. Link looked at Ilia, his eyes slits, as he contemplated what to say to her.

Ilia looked back at him, her arms crossed, the hood of her dark cloak resting on her shoulders. With a sigh, she started, "Link - "

"What where you thinking?!" Link almost shouted, his normally calm exterior cracking. "Coming over here without warning, entering my house without knocking, entering my _daughter's_ room uninvited, all while we were sleeping!? What in Din's name is wrong with you!?"

Ilia glared at the Hero, not fazed by his anger. "Calm down, Link. It's not that big a deal." She said, almost rolling her eyes.

Link looked away for a moment, his blood boiling. "Not that - not that big a deal?!" He yelled, staring her down with fiery blue eyes. "Ilia, I could have killed you! Do you realize that!?" He said, running a hand through his unkempt hair.

"But you didn't." Ilia said simply, her facial expression unchanging.

Link looked towards the heavens and let out a frustrated grunt as he slammed his hand down on the railing that he was leaning on. He looked at her again, suddenly turning fearful at her lack of concern. Something was not right. This was not the Ilia he had grown up with. Something had changed - but what? Deciding that he wasn't going to get through to her with anger, he sighed, calming himself. Closing his eyes for a moment, he thought of how he should approach the situation. He slowly opened his troubled blue eyes, meeting her cold green ones. "Ilia... please - what's going on?" He asked, his voice gentle.

Ilia raised an eyebrow, her arms still crossed as she stared at the Hero before her. With a snort she answered, "There are rumors, Link." She said, leaving it at that.

Link closed his eyes once more, willing himself not to strangle the girl in front of him. Reopening his eyes, he couldn't help the bit of sarcasm that dripped into his voice. "'Rumors' - what _kind_ of rumors?" He asked.

Ilia rolled her eyes. "Watch the attitude 'hero'." She mocked. "_Rumors_ about the heritage of that little freak in there." She sneered. Her posture stayed steady as Link almost pounced upon her.

With a low growl, Link spoke to Ilia, his voice disturbingly calm. "For your sake, I hope you had a slip of the tongue just now." He asked, daring Ilia to claim otherwise.

Ilia chose to ignore Link, and continued on with her previous chain of thought. "It is being said that her mother is not of this world - not of our realm. Is it true?" She asked as Link back away, a shocked expression on his face.

"Who told you that?" He asked, his anger being overrun by fear. The common folk of the kingdom of Hyrule were to have no idea that Sandhya was of Twili origin - if they knew, he feared that she would become the sole target of a massive witch hunt. After Link had restored the Light Realm to it's previous state, it had been fruitless to try and convince the residents of Hyrule that the Twili, as a whole, were not their enemy. The common misconception stated that the Twili were a corrupt and evil race, bent on destroying the light. The people had seen first-hand the damage Zant and Ganondorf had caused, and made a horrible generalization. This being said, Link had to be extremely careful to not raise the suspicion that Sandhya was half Twili. Although questions had arisen in the past about her strange features, Queen Zelda had quelled all by making an announcement that Link's child was a gift from the Goddesses, and her appearance would surely be explained in time. Everyone, though reluctant at first, eventually accepted this and the questions were dropped. At least, this was what Link had believed.

"People... here and there." Ilia replied, studying her fingernails. "There are the occasional whispers of a Twili child in our midst... how true is that?" She asked coolly, still not looking at him.

Link glared daggers at the girl before him. "Truth or not, it is no ones business." He said with a snarl. Ilia turned to him, a fire in her green eyes.

"No ones business? We could have a traitor in our realm - one who could possibly destroy our world, and it's 'no ones business'?" She retorted, hands clenched at her sides.

"Sandhya is no traitor!" Link hissed. "She's my daughter - a five year old girl, without a corrupted bone in her body! She is honorable to a point hat astounds even me!" He shouted. "Sandhya is a dweller of the light! I never want to hear you speak of her 'rumored heritage' again!"

Ilia let out a dark chuckle. "Oh Link..." She said with a sigh. "You always were a horrible liar..." She said, cupping his cheek as he quickly jerked away.

"Don't - touch me." He hissed, backing away from Ilia, as though she were plagued.

Ilia glared at him. "Your daughter is a Twili." She said with determination. "And I intend to let the entire populous of Hyrule know!"

Link roughly grabbed her arm as she tried to turn away. "You do anything that would hurt my daughter, and I swear - "

"What? What will you do Link? Kill me? Like any other enemy you've faced in the past?" She asked, an amused look on her face, knowing she had the hero in quite a quandary.

Link looked at Ilia, his features becoming saddened, yet surprised. "What's happened to you, Ilia? You're not the girl I remember." He said softly.

Ilia wrenched her arm out of his grasp. "And you're not the boy I grew up with - the boy I fell _in love_ with. You've become a monster - a monster who raises demons!" She hissed.

Link looked at Ilia, his eyebrow raised, perplexed. "Ilia, look. I'm sorry that I hurt you, but you're not the one _I_ fell in love - " He was cut off by the enraged girl.

"No! No, because that 'Twilight Princess' poisoned you!" She shouted, getting close to his face. "And that, that _monster_ - is a result of your union with her!"

"Enough!" Link roared, grabbing her arm once again. "This ends now - you will not discuss this with anyone, do you understand me?" He threatened. "I swear, Ilia, if one - just _one_ - person comes here with the intent to hurt my baby girl, I'll kill them - and then I'll be coming after you." He said, his voice low.

Ilia smiled evilly. "Oh Link - I look forward to it." She hissed into his face, slipping her arm from his grasp and stalking off. Link followed her with his cold, hard stare, until she disappeared into the distance. With a shaky sigh, Link collapsed onto the ground, tears forming around the edge of his cerulean eyes. "Goddesses, why?"

"Daddy?" A small, shaky voice asked. "Why are you crying?"

Link turned to look towards the doorway, where Sandhya had been standing, silently crying as well as she clutched a small stuffed animal. Link did not know how long she had been standing there, but he was certain that she had heard too much. Without a word, Link enveloped her into a hug, as though he were holding onto her for dear life. "I cry because I love you, Sandhya. Don't ever forget that." He said quietly through his tears, letting his little girl sob into his shoulder.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: As always, I must apologize for the time taken between updates (but don't expect the wait to get any shorter, unfortunately). Life is extremely hectic right now, and writers block isn't helping either. I increasingly feel as though this story is falling apart, even though it has just begun. Bear with me as I fumble around and try to make it work. As always, feedback makes me crazy-happy, and I always take constructive criticisms from my readers seriously, and try to address/fix all issues brought to my attention. I hope you enjoy!

ooooooooooo

Later that day, Link wearily checked to see that he had packed everything he needed to for a trip to Castletown. Link was relieved that a trip to Castletown brought Sandhya's mind off what had happened earlier, and wished for a moment that he could be as carefree as his daughter. Alas, that was not the case. While Sandhya thought that they were going to Castletown for a mini vacation, Link knew the truth - they were in danger. He felt certain that if he remained at Lake Hylia, Ilia would find a way to hurt his little girl. Staying with the Queen was a much safer and sensible option at this point. With a curt nod to himself, Link concluded that everything was packed, and it was time to go. He turned to look at his little house, sighing. A wave of sadness swept over him as he looked at the goats grazing and at the water shimmering in the sunlight. He had grown to love this place - and now he would have to leave it, not knowing when - or if - he would ever return. Epona seemed to sense his sadness, nickering quietly and nuzzling his shoulder. Link smiled at the horse, setting a gentle hand on her nose. "I know Epona, I know. Sandhya!" He called out, waiting for his daughter to emerge from the house. With a small grin, he wondered about how wise it was to let a five-year old pack her own belongings.

"I'm coming, daddy!" He heard a small, singsong voice answer him. With a chuckle, he observed his daughter stumble out the front door, trying desperately to carry the heavy pack on her back, as well as balance the cat in her arms. He shook his head as he strode up to her.

"What are you bringing?" He asked, amused.

"Stuff!" She answered simply, trying to close the door behind her. Link gently took the pack off her back so that she could move around a little easier. "Thank-you." She said with a smile, successfully closing the door.

"You're welcome, but Coal will have to stay behind. The journey to Castletown is no place for cat." He said gently, trying to pry the black ball of fluff out of her arms.

"No!" Sandhya shouted, yanking the cat away from her father.

Link looked at her, slightly surprised at her disobedience. This wasn't something that was common for her to do. "Sandhya, honey - Coal needs to stay here - he could get seriously hurt-" his daughter cut him off, tears forming at the edge of her blue eyes.

"Daddy - Coal told me he didn't want to stay here." She sniffled. "He thinks that we're not going to come back - please let him come with us!" She cried snuggling the cat close to her.

Link sighed, a pang of guilt hitting him. He hadn't thought of how leaving Lake Hylia would affect his daughter, especially if they were not going to return anytime soon. Even though he had not told her how long they would probably be gone, he imagined that she had probably picked up on it when she saw the sheer amount of stuff her father was packing. With a frustrated sigh, Link caved. "Alright... but he's your responsibility. If he runs off, or gets hurt - "

Sandhya's eyes lit up. "Oh daddy! I promise I'll take good care of him! I won't let him out of my sight! Thank-you, thank-you, thank-you!" She squealed, causing Link to smile. He watched her as she ran up to Epona, gently trying to place the cat on top of all the packed goods on her back despite her short stature. Coal seemed to understand what he was to do, and leapt out of the little girl's arms and up the side of the horse. To Link's surprise, Coal let out a yawn and curled up into a content ball on top of the luggage.

Link gently passed a hand over the animal, causing it to purr graciously. "Strange thing." He chuckled. Grabbing Sandhya's pack and securing it with the rest of their belongings, Link smiled. "Ready, pumpkin?" He asked his daughter.

Sandhya's tail wagged madly, her blue eyes sparkling with excitement as she nodded her head. Link gently lifted her up and placed her in the saddle, and then got on behind her. Sandhya turned to look at her father with a toothy grin. "I wanna go fast." She said softly, her tail still wagging, thumping against the saddle. Link grinned, nodding. To his amazement, he felt the cat that had been curled up behind him climb up onto his shoulders and slide down into Sandhya's waiting arms. Link laughed as the cat seemingly meowed his agreement.

"Alright then." Link said, taking Epona's reigns in his hands. Taking a deep breath, he started her off at a gentle trot. As they neared the specially made exit of Lake Hylia that would lead them to Hyrule Field, Link let out a loud "Hiyahh!", causing Epona to whinny and take off at top speed.

oooooooooooo

Link was barely awake as Epona slowly sauntered across the field. It was the early morning hours - they had been riding all night. Link had thought about stopping, but after seeing that Sandhya was asleep anyway and Epona showed little, if any, signs of fatigue, he had decided to keep going - they had gotten a late start anyway. He smiled slightly, breathing in the night air, reminded of the times he and Midna had spent out here, fighting Ganondorf's minions. Looking down at his sleeping daughter, his smile wavered. She knew little about her mother. Link was not sure how much would be safe to tell her at this point - or if she would even understand any of it at this young age. How do you tell a little girl that her mother was not welcomed in this place - or that there was even another shadow world attached to this one? How do you tell her that she was now in danger because of who her mother was? Link pondered these things, as he had done many times as of late. His silent internal debate was disrupted when he heard a noise off in the distance. His eyes narrowed as he slowed Epona to a halt. Listening intently, he slowly looked around Hyrule Field, watching for anything out of place. A quiet nicker from Epona upheld his suspicions that something was amiss. The sudden tense-ness of the moment seemed to have disturbed Sandhya from her slumber, as she slowly uncurled from her fathers lap.

"Daddy?" she yawned. "What's going - "

"Shh, baby." Link silenced his daughter. Sandhya looked at him, her eyes wide with fear.

She followed his eyes towards a distant point off in the field. Something - or someone - was following them. Suddenly, he drew Epona's reigns back and caused her to rear and whinny in protest - until the horse saw a flaming arrow fly past where she had once stood. Link whirled around in the saddle, raising his shield and unsheathing his sword, blocking his daughter from whatever onslaught was to come her way. "Epona, move!" He yelled, kicking her into a gallop.

"Daddy!" Sandhya cried, terrified as she clung to her father's back as the horse raced forward.

Link glared towards the dots in the distance. Bulbins - both on foot and atop bullbos, were trailing them, their fiery arrows raining down upon the father-daughter pair. A thousand questions ran through Link's mind as they raced away, his Hylian shield being the only object between himself and the piercing pieces of flaming metal being shot towards him. "_Why are the Bulbins after us? Who have they allied themselves with now? Is this Ilia's doing? " _ He wondered, his anger spiking as he thought of Ilia and her actions toward Sandhya. He immediately regretted allowing his thoughts to distract him from the tasks at hand. As Epona whinnied in terror, Link could see bullbos and their riders closing in on them from the sides, as well those that were coming up behind them. He muttered a quiet curse as he saw that they were effectively surrounded. Thinking of what to do next, his eyes suddenly took on a different tone - gone was the angry fire that had been ignited upon seeing the Bullbos, and replacing it was a frighteningly peaceful gaze. As he calculated his options, he had come to the one conclusion that would ensure his daughter would get out of the fray safely. Still holding the shield in a position to guard both him and his daughter, Link turned towards Sandhya.

He smiled at her, his love for his baby girl shining through. Sandhya looked up at her father, her tear-filled eyes meeting his, finding peace in his gentle gaze.

Time slowed as Link sheathed his sword, and used his now-free hand to retrieve something from his neck. Attached to a thin piece of leather cord was a shiny, mirror-like object, carved into a rough triforce. Link knew what it was - a piece of the shattered Twilight Mirror that Midna had destroyed in their last moments together. He had painstakingly carved and chipped away at it to get it to resemble the Triforce, and then sanded the sides down to make it safe to handle and wear. He had kept it with him for all these years, and for some reason, it seemed fitting to give it to his daughter now. Quickly slipping it over her neck, Link smiled.

"Daddy?" Sandhya questioned through sniffles, the meaning behind the moment lost to her in the chaos.

" Always remember, Sandhya." Link said softly, cupping her red-furred cheek. "Always remember that you are a gift from the goddesses. Don't let anybody tell you otherwise." He continued his voice cracking. "And... always remember that daddy loves you."

Sandhya nodded, her tears flowing freely down her face once again. "I love you too, daddy." She whispered.

Link nodded gently, leaning in to kiss her forehead. "No matter what happens, Sandhya, never look back, got it?" He said, a tear finally making it's way down his face.

Time seemed to speed back up, ending the bonding moment between the two. Link twirled around in the saddle once more, facing forward. He brought Epona to a whinnying halt as he back flipped off of her. "Epona!" He shouted, still shielding himself and the young girl from the flaming arrows that threatened to pierce their hides. "Kakariko, girl! Go to Kakariko Village!" Praying the horse understood his request, he smacked her rump and watched as she raced off, with Sandhya holding onto her mane for dear life despite her terrified cries. Link quickly dropped his shield and sword, grabbing his bow and bomb-arrows instead. He lit a bomb-arrow and let it fly - it sailed high above the heads of Epona and her young rider, and eventually ended it's flight at the foot of two bullbos and their riders. The bomb exploded, causing the large pig-like animals to fall over, dumping the bulbins that were riding them. Link smiled sadly as he watched his daughter and trusted steed make their way through the new opening in the circle of bulbins. The moment was destroyed, however, as Link felt a white-hot piece of metal suddenly embed itself into the flesh of his right arm. With a loud cry of pain and anger, Link dropped his bow and reached for his shield and sword again. He stood, poised for attack, as the bulbins approached, and once again, time seemed to slow as his eyes closed and he muttered a brief prayer to the goddesses, asking them to protect his baby girl. A feral growl overtook him as he reopened his cerulean orbs, the cool aqua replaced with a fiery deep blue.

And Sandhya wept as she heard her father's cries in the distance.

ooooooooo


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: As always, it's the readers that keep me going. I feel a little better about the story now, seeing as how writing this chapter came a little easier to me than the previous one. Your words of encouragement keep me focused, and so to all those who read and review, I thank you. Please enjoy this next installment, and keep the reviews coming – I always like to hear what people think about where the story is going, and if things need to be changed!

ooooooooooooooooo

Epona snorted as she continued running. The words of her beloved master echoed in her head.

_"Kakariko, girl! Go to Kakariko Village!"_

Epona was becoming weary. She could feel it in her hooves, her legs. Despite her fatigue, she continued on her journey. No matter how much she hated to leave her master behind, she knew she had a very important duty to fulfill - bring this little one to safety.

The horse quickly turned her head back to peek at the little girl clinging to her cream-colored mane. Sandhya had fallen asleep, exhausting finally overtaking her little body. Epona wished she could fall asleep as well, but knew that action would cost them precious time that they didn't have. So she kept running. Through the grassy plains of Hyrule Field, she made her way through the dying night, which was slowly turning into morning. As the sun started to peek over the horizon, Epona saw her destination through the early morning mist. Karkarako Village was just ahead of them. With a grunt, Epona picked up her pace, the crashing of her hoof beats against the dirt the only thing breaking through the silence.

ooooooooooooooooo

Sandhya awoke with a scream of confusion, but went unheard. Her sleep was interrupted when she was seemingly thrown into a body of water. She gasped as she clawed for the surface, coughing like mad when she finally emerged. Confused, she looked around her, to try to figure out what had happened. She slowly looked at her surroundings. She was in a spring of some sort - perhaps one that was blessed with a fabled light spirit. Her father had told her of the healing powers of the blessed springs, and Sandhya could feel her strength replenishing itself as she sat in the water. Turning her head more, she gasped. There lay Epona, collapsed in the water as well. Sandhya forced herself up, and ran to the aging mare.

"Epona!" She quietly whispered, as she struggled to raise the horse's head out of the water. She smiled softly when the horse snorted and opened her big brown eyes to look at the girl. Epona nuzzled her thanks, and slowly got to her feet, shaking her head and causing water to fly everywhere.

"Oh Epona..." Sandhya said softly as she approached the horse, unshed tears in her eyes. "What happened?" She asked, leaning on Epona's side. Suddenly, Sandhya remembered. Before her flashed the memory of the night before - the arrows, the bublins on their fearsome pig-like steeds, her father- "Daddy!" She shouted, her tears pouring down her face. "Epona! Daddy's out there! We need to help him!" She cried, trying to climb atop the mare.

Epona snorted softly, nudging the little girl away. There would be no going back for Link. She realized this the moment she saw the eyes of her master when he commanded her to leave. He did not expect to see either of them again.

"No..." Sandhya whispered, shock overwhelming her as she slowly backed away from the horse. "No!" She shouted this time, refusing to believe what the animal before her was implying. "We need to go back Epona! We need to help daddy!" She cried, her fists balled at her sides as her body shook with rage and fear as the tears streamed down her furry cheeks. Sandhya slowly collapsed into a kneeling position in the water, holding her head in her petite hands. Her tears fell into the water as she cried, scared and alone.

Had she been paying attention to her surroundings, Sandhya would have noticed something rather odd happening. As her tears hit the water, they became little orbs of light, their rays radiating out from her and lighting up the entire spring. Slowly the light traveled through the water, causing the hidden glyphs on the surrounding rocks to glow, and ultimately awaking the Light Spirit that resided there.

Eldin stretched her wings in silence, peering down at the small creature before her. Epona snorted towards the Light Spirit, as if to let her know that she was a protector of the young girl. With a nod, Eldin greeted Epona before speaking in a gentle tone. "Brave child... do not distress."

Sandhya gasped, shock breaking her out of her crying fit. She stared at the Light Spirit in awe. The beautiful owl-like spirit floated before her, in all her otherworldly glory. Intricate designs outlined her large wings, her body glowing like it was a small sun of it's own.

Before Sandhya could speak, Eldin responded. "I am Eldin - I am the Light Spirit that resides in the spring. Your father... he is the Hero, yes?" The spirit asked gently, careful to not spook the little girl.

Sandhya simply nodded, her mouth open in awe. She continued to kneel in the waters of the spring as the spirit spoke.

"You are in danger." Eldin said, her tone grave. "You will not be safe here for much longer." Eldin paused, seemingly to think. "I sense... child, before your father sent you away, did he give you something?"

Sandhya remained agape while staring at the spirit before her. She had seen so much in the past few hours, her body seemed in shock. The fact that Eldin was asking her a question didn't even register. Nor did the fact that her little black cat, Coal, had emerged from the pile of knapsacks still fastened on Epona's back. The cat, despite the water, slowly made his way towards the little girl, purring. He reached Sandhya, and crawled into her lap. Sandhya looked down at Coal, shock still written across her features. "Coal... where did you come from?" She asked softly. The cat just purred in response and nudged the necklace she wore. The necklace she had received from her father the last time she had seen him.

"The charm on your necklace, child. May I see it?" Eldin asked, waiting patiently as Sandhya obediently took off the necklace and held it towards the spirit. Eldin focused her magic on the pendant, causing it to float in midair, out of Sandhya's palm. "Do you know what this object is that your father gave you?" The spirit asked the girl.

"N...no." Sandhya stuttered, her voice timid. She still looked at the light spirit in awe, but her body trembled in fear. These things happening to her - it was beginning to be too much. And Eldin could sense this.

"Child, this is a piece of the Mirror of Twilight." Eldin stated, hoping to finish her explanation quickly before the young child broke down again. "Though this is just a shard of the sacred mirror, my magic can make it active once again." She explained as the shard began to float higher up in the air, and then move towards one of the walls of the spring. "It is through this piece of glass that you will find sanctuary." As Eldin said this, a powerful ray of light was emitted from her ethereal form. The light struck the mirror shard, reflecting onto the wall of the spring. The light slowly intensified, and as it did, an unfamiliar sight graced Sandhya's eyes. The reflection on the rock wall slowly went from a bright reflection of light to a dark, intricately decorated portal.

Sandhya gasped softly. The swirling glyphs seemed to call to her. She felt as though she should be afraid, but for some reason, felt at peace. As she looked back towards the light spirit, Eldin began to speak.

"This is a portal to the Twilight Realm. You must go - you will be safer there." The spirit explained. For a few moments, Sandhya looked at the spirit in silence. Then she finally spoke.

"But... my daddy... he needs help..." She said, a tear making it's way down her face once more. No matter what was going on around her, her thoughts kept making their way back to that one fact. Her father was left behind - and she was unable to help him.

Eldin nodded. "Do not fret, Sacred One. Your father is alive. You must have faith in him. But for now, your safety is crucial. Your father will be fine - but if you do not hurry, you will be in grave danger." She explained. "Follow the small cat into the portal - he will help you on your journey in the Twilight Realm."

Sandhya looked towards Coal, who was looking back at her from the edge of the portal. With a loud 'meow', he flicked his bushy tail before leaping towards the portal, dissolving into a million pieces of light. Sandhya gasped in surprised, her head swinging back towards Eldin.

"Follow Coal, child. All will be well in time. Hurry!" Eldin urged.

Sandhya looked back towards the portal, and then to Epona, who was still standing beside her. With a small smile, Sandhya patted Epona on the nose as the horse nuzzled her. "Find daddy, okay?" She said softly, kissing Epona on the snout. "I'll miss you, girl." She said, her voice cracking. Epona nickered softly, reassuring the girl that she was doing the right thing. "I'll see you soon." Sandhya said, slowly turning back to the portal.

She approached the swirling designs, looking at them in wonder. It all seemed vaguely familiar, and yet completely new. Turning towards the light spirit, Sandhya bowed gently. "Thank-you, Great Spirit."

Eldin nodded. "We will meet again, Sacred One. Now go! Danger approaches!" She said, her voice urgent. Eldin looked on approvingly as Sandhya leapt towards the portal, her body dissolving into specks before being sucked in.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Yes – it's been awhile. My life has been uber crazy, so this story has been put on the backburner. Don't worry though – I haven't forgotten about it, and I plan on continuing to update as I find time to write. I apologize in advance to those who left reviews that I didn't respond to. I promise that I do read them, and take what you have to say to heart. I'll try to do better this time with responses. That being said, reviews are appreciated, and are the fuel that keeps me going on this little 'project'. Hope you enjoy!

------------------

"Sandhya..." a gruff voice called out softly. "Sandhya!"

Sandhya shook her head, slowly picking herself up off the ground. Raising her little body by pushing up with her arms, she finally opened her big blue eyes. She narrowed her orbs in confusion. Gently running her hand over the grass that had cushioned her fall from the portal, she contemplated what she was observing. "_The grass... it's purple!"_ she thought. With a shake of her head, she slowly looked up at the sky. Her eyes widened as she looked at the softly glowing clouds above her. She lifted her hand to the air, as if to touch the gentle glow, only to be surprised by the glowing glyphs on her skin. With a yelp, she leapt to her feet and spun around, looking at her body. Her fur was a more muted red, and bright blue glyphs shown brightly against the darker fur. "Where am I?" She muttered to herself, looking back to the sky. She was startled when a voice answered her.

"The Twilight Realm."

Spinning around, Sandhya let out a startled scream. Before her stood a magnificent lion, bathed in the dusky light. It was unlike any lion she had ever seen. Once in a while a traveling circus would make it's way to Lake Hylia, and would bring lions with it. _"But none looked like this!"_ Her mind shouted as she stood, rooted to the spot.

The creature before her gave her a toothy grin, his black mane and body shimmering in the twilight. The silvery markings on his body were unique to Sandhya's eyes. "Fear not, little master." He chuckled, slowly approaching, his tail lazily swinging behind his massive body. "I mean you no harm."

"How do you know my name?" Sandhya whispered, nervously backing away. She was so small compared to the beast before her, that she feared she could become his next meal.

The lion gave her an amused grin. "I'm hurt! You don't recognize your beloved pussy cat?" He said with a laugh, turning his body in a circle.

Sandhya stood silently for a moment. "Coal?!" She finally exclaimed, her tearful eyes lighting up. She raced to the lion, wrapping her tiny arms around his neck in a futile attempt in a bear hug.

Coal chuckled as he gently patted her back with a massive paw. "The one and only, m'lady." He said softly, letting the frightened child clutch his mane. After a few moments, she finally released the large cat from her grasp.

"What happened?" Sandhya asked softly, her bright blue eyes staring into the lion's golden ones.

"That portal you walked through - it was a portal to this place. The Twilight Realm." Coal said, looking up at the sky as Sandhya followed his gaze. "It's another world connected to the one you know. This is the place where the Goddesses banished those who abused their power. This is the place your father is famous from rescuing all of Hyrule from." He finished slowly, looking back at the girl. "This is my _real_ home." Coal smiled.

Sandhya continued to survey the landscape, trying to understand all that she was seeing and hearing. "Another world... connected to the light..." She mumbled. Looking at Coal with wide eyes, she finally said aloud, "I don't get it."

Coal laughed, gently pawing the ground. "Oh, young master - do not fret." He said with a grin, seeing Sandhya's disappointment on her face. "You are young... all this," He said motioning to their surroundings with a massive paw. "...it's very confusing to understand."

Sandhya smiled back shyly. "Yeah..." She said, looking at the ground. "But... why did you change?" She asked, confusion marring her delicate features.

Coal nodded. "It's kind of a long story, one which I will share with you as we head to our destination." He said, as he walked up to the girl. "Come - get on my back. I will tell you my tale."

-----------------

Link awoke groggily, groaning in pain. He repeatedly blinked his eyes, trying to get the images before him to clear. "Wha..." He said with a croak, his throat dry. He tried to take a deep breath, but ended up coughing and moaning in discomfort. "_Feels like a broken rib... need some red potion." _He thought to himself as he started to move his arms. He furrowed his brow in puzzlement. _"What the heck?"_ He asked himself. His arms weren't moving at all, as though they were chained in place. _"That would be because they are."_ He thought to himself in annoyance, looking at the shackles that attached him to the dingy rock wall with disdain. With a quiet sigh, he tried to pull at his restraints, but to no avail. "Damn." He whispered. He stood silently, trying to create a plan, when he suddenly heard voices in the distance. He tilted his head towards the noise, his eyes narrowed as he strained to hear what was being said.

"...he'd better be alive." Said an angry female voice.

Link nearly growled as he recognized it. "Ilia." He snorted. His earlier fear proved to be true. What had happened earlier was her responsibility.

"...he alive! I make sure! Only bruises! Maybe broken bone... maybe." Said a deep, guttural voice.

Link rolled his eyes. _"Poor speaking skills, horrible smell. Probably one of the higher-ranking bulbins."_ He determined.

"That had better be it! I promise, if you've messed up this part of the plan as well, King Bulbin will be the _least_ of you worries!" Ilia snarled, her voice approaching Link's location. "Now come. Let us see how are 'mighty hero' is fairing."

Link tensed. His head perked up as he heard a door above him being opened. _"Am I in a dungeon?"_ He asked himself, the darkness making it difficult to make out exactly where he was. He didn't have much time to contemplate, as someone rounded a corner, carrying a lit lantern.

"Well, well..." Ilia said softly. "Look what the cat dragged in." She said with a nasty grin, holding the lamp up to Link's face. "Ouch..." She said softly. "If only you could see yourself in a mirror." She said with a shake of her head. "You look like you've been beaten by a horde of bulbins!" She chuckled, looking over towards her gremlin-like companion.

Link glared at the girl before him. His breathing became harsh and shallow as he strained against his restraints subconsciously.

Ilia held a hand up to her mouth, mock terror on her face. "Oh dear! Have I angered our famous 'hero'?" She grinned back, her eyes narrowing. "I was surprised that it only took fifteen bulbin riders to take you out. Honestly, I expected better. What happened, 'hero'? Get soft over the past few years?" She asked with a pout, placing a hand on Link's cheek.

It happened so quickly, Link didn't even know what had occurred. With the touch of Ilia's hand to his skin, he reacted in the worst way possible. He spit in her face. Link was left reeling as his action was responded to - with a wooden club to the side of his head. He tried to shake his head to clear his vision, but it was no use. Between the concussion he most certainly had been given and the blood dripping into his eyes, he could barely see.

"Enough!" Ilia shouted, wiping her face with her sleeve. With a dark chuckle, she looked at the man before her. "Link... I would recommend that you behave. We're not the friends we used to be. I'm not as merciful as you once remember." She said coldly.

Link sank in his restraints. Between the beating he had received and the flashbacks to his childhood with Ilia, the situation was becoming a bit much to bear. He finally forced a sentence out of his sore throat. "Sa...Sandhya...where?" He said shakily.

Ilia grinned wickedly, approaching Link once again. "Ah! The same question we were about to ask you." She snarled, taking a clump of his hair in her hand and pulling, causing Link to hiss in pain. "Don't play dumb, hero. The bulbins heard you shout to that stupid horse of yours! Where did you send her?"

Link smiled. This was just the response he was hoping for. They did know where his little girl was, and he was willing to take that little bit of information to the grave in order to keep her safe. "Go..."

Ilia leaned in as the Hero whispered a response. "Where?" She asked firmly, tugging on his hair again.

"Go... to Hell!" Link croaked, lifting up a leg and kicking her back as hard as he could. He snarled as he heard the bulbin squeal in anger. Luckily for him, he passed out after the first blow.


End file.
